


With You In My Arms

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Come on!" Jon appeared from out of nowhere. "Dance with me." He held out one his hands expectantly.Richie smiled. "I'm not that graceful." He said. "Or coordinated."
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	With You In My Arms

"Come on!" Jon appeared from out of nowhere. "Dance with me." He held out one his hands expectantly. 

Richie smiled. "I'm not that graceful." He said. "Or coordinated." 

"Ah, c'mon." Jon's hand dropped to his side. "I went hiking with you." 

"Once." Richie said. "And you complained when we went up the hill." 

Jon huffed. "I have a bad knee." 

"And yet, you wanna dance?" Richie said with a chuckle, looking back down at his phone. "Why can't we just, I dunno, watch TV?" He motioned vaguely towards the television. 

"Because we haven't danced in years." Jon said, persistent as ever. 

Richie didn't even look up from his phone this time. "Because we're rockstars, and rockstars don't dance." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clearly getting irritated, Jon crossed his arms. "Well, rockstars don't usually make it a habit of having relationships with each other, either, but look at us." 

"Well, you have a point." Richie looked up, pausing as he looked into Jon's yearning gaze and realized that he'd never stood a chance, not now, and not ever.

Richie sighed and stood back, stretching out his back with a groan before walking foward purposefully. "What are we doing?" He asked. 

Jon's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Waltz." He said, meeting Richie halfway. 

The whole position wasn't new to Richie - they'd done it hundreds of times before, and a small part of him was amused by that. He wrapped his hand around Jon's waist and found his hand, clasping it tightly within his own and finding that it fit perfectly. 

"Thank you." Jon said in a tone that almost could be considered shy. 

Richie nearly stumbled with the perfection of it all. "No problem." 


End file.
